legoninjagofandomcom-20200222-history
MediaWiki talk:Wiki-navigation
Hey admins, the improvement drive is getting quite large. I think we need to work on it. I've been doing my best but I can't handle it alone!▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan2▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Yes, I understand. I'll try to focus on those. -BusyCityGuy Okay guys, we need to make a final decision on wether or not to user Agent Swipe's new mainpage design. I say that we should use it. The mojority of the votes on his blog post are for to use the new design, and I personally think it looks very cool. What do you guys think? ~LBK~ I like it. We may need to edit it as time goes on though. -BusyCityGuy I say we don't use it. I've always been extremely proud of our main page being so different from all the other wikis'. I'm OK with adding all that information, but I don't like the box idea. As long as it's not in boxes then I'd like it just as much. :) But, I'm leaving anyways, so it's really up to you guys. But that's my opnion, you don't have to listen to me. I won't even be able to look at it soon. Drewlzoo Never mind. :P I said what I think in the comments. :P It could work with some work. In fact, that's a good idea. :P We should work on it until every user that said "It needs some work" Changes it to yes. :) Drewlzoo I agree with drew. It neds a little more work first but it's a great effort on his part. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan2▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Hey guys, agent swipe is asking for chatmod status. Should we give it to him? I remember we had discussed it awhile back. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan2▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ We never did come to a conclusion...I told him to just wait 'till we decide. So I guess we DO have to decide soon. -BusyCityGuy Can we please get the favicon decided on? I'm boed of the W. :P -BusyCityGuy About the new mainpage: Okay, I'll ask him to try to get it less box-like. =P About AS being a chatmod: I think he would make a good CM but he just doesn't edit alot on the wiki so I don't think he really deserves it all that much...... ~LBK~ I agree...we should let him know some things he should do before we'll give him another chance. -BusyCityGuy I agree with LBK about AgentSwipe being a chatmod. Drewlzoo Why is LNWikiBot a chatmod? Drewlzoo I'm sorry - I already took it at about 12:00 pm my time. He was chat mod because LC kept banning him for no reason at all, so I made him chat mod when I was on and took it when I was off. :) Okay? -BusyCityGuy Mind if I hang out here? :P Drewlzoo Not t'tall. =P ~LBK~ I though you blocked the LMB wiki drew :P ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan2▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Nope - please stay. :P So I mentioned it above - I WANT A NEW FAVICON! :P -BusyCityGuy Right yeah BCG we need to decide on that.... I say we use the image with the 2 yellow LEGO heads. Look at the logo in the top-left corner, and you'll see what I mean. ~LBK~ IDK...I would like my first entry I think it is...the MB with the ring around it. -BusyCityGuy @EED - I got upset with it because I accidentally blocked Vimeo, and it wouldn't let me unblock it... so.... I blew it up, and deleted it. :P I think those two favicons are probably the best. LC made some cool ones, but their more about this being a wiki, than about the MBs. Drewlzoo Wait, what? I'm confused. Which ones do you like the best? The MB with the ring around it and the two MB heads? Do you want them to be more like the MB or the Wiki? -BusyCityGuy I think they should definitely be more like the MBs. I like both of those. Drewlzoo Okay. I of course prefer the MB with the ring - I made it. :P The other one is the MB just alone... have you seen it? I have a link to it on your blog. Also, you know the files have to be .ico? And you can't just name it that either... -BusyCityGuy Yeah, I made the one with the two faces. :P I've done the favicons on wikis before. :) Drewlzoo Okay, so we're getting personal now? :P Who is stronger, you or me? :P jk So I want the one I made and you want the one you made. How about we try each one for a week and see what the community thinks? -BusyCityGuy Legocat4611 was being really mean today to flex217. He even banned him for no reason. I was on at the time and told him to stop but I had to leave and when I came back, flex had been banned. Flex had been angering LC by talking about coolshark but he wasn't saying anything offensive or particularly mean (at least not when I was on). I unbanned flex now. LC needs a warning. (at least) ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan2▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ I think what BCG said about doind each favicon for a week and then seeing which one looks the best and which one everyone likes the best makes the most sense. Also, EED, since you were the one who saw what exactly was happening with LC4611, then go ahead and give him a warning. Also, I banned the Fddddd guy for 4 days just to see what he will say on his talkpage. Hopefully he will admit if he really is CC or if he was just lying. ~LBK~ I don't think we should try each one for a week. I think the judges should decide (EED, and LBK). It's really hard to get a favicon up anyways. It takes about a week to start working. :P And I agree with you, EED. Drewlzoooooooo Okay so it's up to me and EED.... Well I really like the two heads, but I just took a look at BCG's entries and... I think we should use his 2nd entry. :) ~LBK~ What do you think we should do about all the duplicate accounts? I think we should put it in the rules, and say that anyone who makes a duplicate account gets banned for a week. Drewlzoo Okay...sounds good. -BusyCityGuy I told LC. I think that may be why he is quitting... - EED It's gonna be very diff without LC. Very. -BusyCityGuy He was back today :D ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan2▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ so this is the new admin chat? ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Yes LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 02:39, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm happy it's not on LMB wiki. :P I was just gonna give you the link to my secret wiki when you.... :P вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу Okay. We have to make sure this wiki doesn't show up on our favorite wikis section though... ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Yeah, and I would recommend not editing a large amount. It could draw attention. :P You guys can edit if you want, just be careful. :) Drewlzoo You can delete favorite wikis off your box... вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу I know BCG. I was just making sure we are as careful as we can be that this one stay secret. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Alright, I don't care if this is called the admin chat, we're done chatting :P. I'm adding some topics for things we need to discuss, please reply to all of them you can, and don't forget about them. :) Drewlzoo More chatmods I think we need more chatmods, there's been a couple times I've seen where there's actually not a chatmod on. Our goal should be to always have a chatmod on. Who do you guys think should be chatmods? I think AgentSwipe should be one, even though he hasn't earned it, we kinda' need him. IDK who else... Drewlzoo True - but I don't think Agent Swipe would be a good choice. He would certainly make a good CM, I know him well, but he isn't active enough! It hink cBm would have been good...IDK. The other one I would suggest is Guacamole. вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу @ Drew: Okay so apparently cBm was just joking about what he said when Huo was on chat yesterday, so I'll give back his chatmod rights but tell him to be more careful. LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 16:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Legocat LC's been doing a lot better. I think if he stays calm for 30 days, and does nothing to break the rules during that time, that we should give him chatmod back. ONLY if he qualifies. But don't tell him, please, I think it'd be best if he didn't know. Drewlzoo I agree, he should definately have a way to get them back. He's not a bad kid...generally... вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу ...I think he should get them back, he normally is a great kid, but he has a bad temper, and that's the reason we weren't giving it to many other users... Drewlzoo If he acts right, then he can have them back, but not right away. LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 16:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. He was kinda...out of his character today... (The 13th) вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу AgentSwipe's main page I think we should try it. If we get it up, then we can edit it a lot until it fits what we want. I think it'd also be nice to see how it looks in full screen instead of that little tiny blog space they give ya :P Drewlzoo Yeah, I like how it looks. Let's try it. вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу OK, I think EED, and LBK said the same thing. I wanna' wait for them to reply just to make sure, though. :) (You can ask EED if you want) Drewlzoo I say YES. :) LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 16:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm liking the new page. :) вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу Me too! 8) LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 20:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Favicon So what should we do, judges? :P I'd be happy with either as long as we get one soon. :P Drewlzoo I like my first entry, second one is okay. I don't like the two heads...it's just...not jazzi enough. :P вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу I like your 2nd entry the best. I think we should use it. LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 16:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm happy with that. :) вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу All the Fighting I'm tired of all the fighting, and it's really destroying our wiki. I think we need to be more serious about not letting users fight. IDK really know what to do, though, because if we do something like ban them for a week, they'll still hate the uesrs they where hating, maybe even more. I think that we should start taking their user rights when they won't stop fighting. Drewlzoo Okay, I have been thinking a LOT about this. I think that MAKING them stop isn't the right approach. There will still be all the strife. I think we need to get users to apologize to eachother, like I did for LC to gho. LC is not angry at anyone anymore, well, he wasn't when he apologized, but he might be now because they provoked him again. But if EVERYONE saw the need to quit warring, I think they would... вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу Yeah, I think it would also help if they knew what it was like when it was peaceful, and that everyone who's fighting isn't that unreasonable, if you ask them to stop nicely, then they probably will. :) Drewlzoo Yeah, I agree with what you two are saying. LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 16:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I think that blog is doing most of it...maybe a few clean up things still need to be done. вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу =LMB Topic Pages= I want to create a page for my C.O.M.B. topic...but I want to know...what are the requirements for creating a page about one? I see a lot of them... вυѕў|сϊту|Gυу So far, it has pretty much been any major topic (pretty much just news stations, & MB forum topics), or any roleplay. Roleplay meaning Agents roleplay, not each individual HQ. So go ahead and make roleplays for forums, but not topics yet, maybe later, though! :) Drewlzoo I think it would be okay to allow HQs that have over 100 pages and are active daily. But we might want to wait a little while. IDK. LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 20:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) cricket Just before I came on chat, apperently cricket62 was calling pepsi sexy and stuff. I think he needs a talk. Oh, and apperently flex was spamming the chat and someone's talk page too. Ugggg. More work :( ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ We need to get a chatmod training really bad. They don't know when to ban people and when to just leave them. Pepsi seems to not ban at all, and LC seems to do it all the time... I was thinking we could do it at Video Music & Picture editing freeware wiki, since 1999bug and I are the only two there, and Bug is a chatmod. :) Drewlzoo Yeah, there are only a few chatmods who actually do their job... Some kind of training thing might be benifitial. LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 20:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I like that idea. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Asigning admins users? Should we put a bunch of users in a group, and have an admin moniter them? We could split the wiki into four groups, and give each admin a group. That way users would know who to report thing to, who to ask questions, and if something happens, it would be easier for an admin to catch it. IDK, it's just an idea... Drewlzoo Idk... It would probablly just cause confusion and more work. LBK ~ Master of Spinjitzu 20:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) interesting idea. I think it just might work. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂